IMAGINE (bechloe)
by justaliarali
Summary: As Beca tries to find a way to understand her feelings for Chloe, Jesse tries to convince her that Chloe feels the same as she does. Does Beca come to terms with the emotions and confusion? #Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**IMAGINE**

Imagine the world as it is now.

All the people, all the places, the food, the machinery, the technology and all the lessons that you have ever learned.

Now imagine all those things with you in one person you've ever spoken to or smiled at or said hello to, even those who may not get along together, in one room.

I would imagine that the room would have to be rather large because when you think about it, you couldn't count on one hand the amount of people that you encounter on a daily basis, even if it is just the cashier selling you a bottle of coke, you have still encountered his or her world is made up of 7 billion people and growing, and living in this country, we encounter 318 million of that 7 billion and you couldn't possibly put 318 million people in one room, then again, you as one person have not encountered all 318 million American people in one room, I would imagine the heat from the amount of bodies would be unbearable and I'm not sure we could have toilets for that amount of people.

Now stop for a moment, imagine that time has stopped moving with you and find one person in that room of people that you have met.I'm going to bet that the face you have picked out is that petite redhead standing across the room? I bet that no matter where you go, her's is always the face that you find in the crowd.

Now think for a moment, all the love you have for that one girl, the awe you have surrounding her being, it all replaces the other people in the room, You could have the entire population of The United States in one room yet your heart finds it way to that one girl, you're connected to her and no matter who else you meet in life, ever fibre of your human form is connected to that girl because in your eyes the world in filled with only you and her.I bet you've noticed by now that the room to you appears empty, you hear no voices and see no other face but hers because nothing and nobody in the entire world matters more than that one you she is the world.

That, is what I call, love.

 **BECA'S P.O.V**

Hi! My name is Beca Mitchell and Iam in my second year here at Barden University, Atlanta Georgia and the red head standing at the top of the top of the room, That's Chloe Beale my crush of the last year and a half and the co-head of the Barden Bellas, female a cappella group of 's surprising that tiny, dark DJ Beca would be a part of an all girl singing group but if truth be told, I only joined so that I could get to know Chloe better.I assumed, like most would, just from looking at Aubrey Posen that this group was made of a bunch of "hot totty" girls with rich daddies but I was indeed wrong, it's probably the most mixed bag of hormones I've ever met in my entire life.

If I'm honest, I never really wanted to go to this university in the first place, all I wanted to do was move to L.A and produce music but obviously my father, being an English lecturer here and the step monster Sheila , insisted that I get a college education first and of course I was appalled by the suggestion but I find myself here a year later still following this red head around and actually enjoying singing with a bunch of girls that could not be more dramatic than a finale episode of Greys Anatomy.

"Ok Ladies! now let's do some jogging!" Aubrey shouts followed by a groan from every other girl in the room.

"chop chop bitches!" Aubrey orders, yeah she certainly knows how to impose order.

"Aubrey…I can't run..I broke my toe" Fat Amy raises her hand still sitting in her chair.

"You used that excuse last week Amy, now up and let's move!" Aubrey follows the girls as the run up and around the steps in the hall.I follow quickly just behind Chloe and I just watch her, nobody has ever looked so jolly running up and down a flight of 's what I love, her ability to see the fun in turns quickly and smiles at me before turning back and running slightly faster.

"Good work ladies two more laps!" Aubrey shouts at us.

"Dang this girl should be working at an army bootcamp!" I hear Cynthia-Rose say and I laugh, none of us have ever been very fond of Aubrey's tactics but they work, well so far they do, along with my help with the music arrangements of course.

"I heard that Rose!"" Aubrey shouts and Cynthia Rose runs faster to avoid Aubrey catching her.

"Ok you can stop now! well done girls!" Aubrey shouts once more followed by a groan of thankfulness from the rest of the group.I slump down in a seat out of breath but still I watch Chloe as she stands beside Aubrey at the top of the room, I can't help but notice the drops of sweat that sit on her neck as she pants and suddenly I feel my breathing get faster and my body temperature rises, as if I wasn't already hot enough but I can't help the drive of electricity that firing through my veins but snap out quickly when something swats my arm.

"Stare much?" I turn my head quickly to see Stacey smirking at me.

" I wasn't staring"

"Oh please you're like a dog to a bone" She laughs and I glare at her.

"Just ask her out already!"

"Dude shut up!"

"Shit she's coming over!" I whisper quickly and turn back in my seat as Chloe sits down beside me.

"Chloe don't tell me you're tired" Aubrey says

"We're only back like a week give me break" Chloe sighs and turns to me and rolls her eyes.

"well you bitches better be fit and ready to go by next monday! I expect you to-"

"ADD OUR ON CARDIO! WE KNOW!" The group finishes Aubrey's sentence in unison, we've all heard the speech before.

"Good! you're free to go" Aubrey says and each of the girls, bar myself and Chloe, practically run from the hall.

"Beca, here is the list of songs that I want you to work with for our first gig, I want it ready by monday latest" Aubrey says handing me a sheet, I skim through quickly, pleased with the fact that Aubrey has actually put songs from this century on the list.

"Yes boss, see you later!" I salute her and begin to walk out.

"Beca wait up!" I stop and turn watching Chloe run toward me.

"fancy grabbing a muffin?"

"Oh I'd love nothing more!' I wink and she laughs

"You're so gross! c'mon" she giggles and links her arm with mine, dragging me from the hall.

It's rare that I spend time alone with Chloe, I guess being part of a whole group can sometimes get in the way of one on one time but it makes my time with her more enjoyable and has no clue that I have these feelings and sometimes I'm glad for that and sometimes all I want is to grab her and kiss her, but who knows what kind of reaction I'd get, my guess is rejection, that's what I mostly get, and I'm not willing to risk the heartbreak my dad went through when my mom left, I'd rather be on my own.

"So! any goss for me?" Chloe says sitting down infront of me and handing me a coffee.

"Nothing really, my dad wants me to go to dinner with the step-monster on saturday"

"Ooh did you say no?"

"Course I did but that man doesn't take no for an answer does he…enough about my crappy family, what about you?" I ask quickly, I hate talking about my family most of the time, Chloe seems to be the only one that I give even ten percent of the stories to.

"Well I broke up with Stephen" She says and I choke on my coffee.

"What? when? why?"

"Ehm on tuesday, he just wasn't what I was looking for I guess" she shrugs and lifts her mug to her lips.

"What are you looking for then?" I ask and she stares straight into my eyes and I feel my pulse race, like she's trying to read my soul.

"I'm not sure" She almost whispered but she stays looking into my eyes and I can't tell what I'm feeling, it's a stare I've never seen before, like this time she is really looking at me, almost like the way I look at her but I quickly shake that thought,there is no way that a girl like Chloe Beale would want someone like me, too much baggage and I wouldn't want to put that on her shoulders. I blink and quickly look away when I find myself staring back but she just giggles at me with that cute smile and continues to drink her coffee.

Yet I still can't find a way to compose myself after the way her eyes pierced through me like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Imagine that the world was silent.

Imagine that nobody was thinking or speaking to one another, that there was no car noises or machine noises but that the world was as silent as it is to deaf ears.

Imagine now that the only thing you can hear are your own thoughts, that nobody in the whole world can hear them but you almost like you were talking to yourself.

Now I know that this sounds crazy but in a way, we all talk to we sit in our beds at night and think about all the things we could have said or done or all the things we did say or do in life, we talk to ourselves in our minds when we question the things that happen in the world or when we try to figure out a solution to a problem wether it be mathematical or emotional. Now I'll be the first to admit that sometimes I speak out load when I talk to myself but I bet I'm not the only one.

Now imagine that the whole world can hear nothing but your voice, no other sounds register with the people but the sound of your voice.

Imagine that you were standing on a podium in the middle of the city, having the opportunity to stand up and tell everybody what you're thinking and what you're feeling.

Imagine that 318 million people of the USA or even the 7 billion people of the world standing in front of you, watching, listening.

Take a breath, deeply, in and out…

Now let it out.

I bet the only thing you talk about is the love you have for that one person, I bet that you stand in front of that 7 billion people and talk about the happiness and joy that the redhead brings you, the butterflies she sets off in your stomach and the safe feeling she gives you when she holds you tightly in a hug.

There are so many thoughts, questions and answers that you have swirling around in your head yet the love you have for the fiery redhead is the only thing you want to talk about because you want the whole world to know just how much you love and care for her, you want to scream it from the top of your lungs and let your heart burst just so everyone knows that your heart belongs to her.

That, is what I call, love.

 **BECA'S P.O.V**

" Soooo, how was your date?" Stacey wiggles her eyebrows at me as she sits on my bed in my dorm room. The dorm was nothing special but I had enough room to set up all the music equipment so nothing else really mattered to me.

" My date?"

" Yeah, with Chloe yesterday after practice?" She teases

" Dude that was so not a date, we had coffee" I said sitting down in the chair at my desk. I hadn't told anyone but Stacey how I felt about about Chloe but even then she didn't know all that much, really she only knows that I _Like_ her, but she doesn't know the extent of it because there is no way that I was delving into all those feelings and admitting them because admitting the depth of my feelings leaves a bigger possibility of me getting hurt so the less anyone knows the better. Sometimes I have a urge to walk straight up to Chloe and tell her how I feel, I want to share with everyone just how much I feel for her but other times I know that that is nothing but a bad idea.

" Listen, I may be someone who only does one night flings and I may not know what country Germany is in but I sure as hell know when two people should be together" Stacey says and I hold back on laughing at her geography skills.

" That's not..it's really not that big a deal anyway ok so let's move on" I say turning to my computer.

" What're you working on?" Stacey asks shuffling down closer to my desk.

" The arrangement for monday, Captain Posen has me workin' double time this week"

" Just me or has she gotten even more strict this year?"

" Oh she definitely has but it's to be expected" I say rolling my eyes earning a laugh from Stacey.

" Hey these songs are actually good" Stacey says reading the lists that Aubrey had given me.

" I know , there's no ' _traditional'_ songs on there like at all"

" Well at least she loosened the reins in that department this year"

" so what're you gonna do with them?" She asks and I sigh at the thought of having to choose from so many songs.

" I have no idea yet, there's like twenty songs on that list, she doesn't make my life any easier" I say turning back to the computer and start trying to mash some songs together.

" Jesse for the last time, I will not go on a date with you!" I sigh as Jesse follows me around the radio station. He's been pestering me for a whole year to go on a date with him and no matter how many times I say he doesn't listen and keeps going. I walk into the booth and sit in front of the computers, Since Luke left last year I've been in charge of the radio along side another senior Stan who I can admit is the biggest douchebag of all douchebags but obviously I have to work alongside him.

"Awh c'mon Becs!" I turn when Jesse bursts through the door of the booth.

"Oh my god seriously dude…not happening!" I say standing up in search of a CD to play next.

"Ok give me one reason why, in the whole year that I have known you, you have never given me a reason as to why you won't date this handsome face" He smirks. I groan and roll my eyes at him as I slump back down in my chair but he spins the chair back around to face him and I close my eyes and breathe in frustration.

" because I don't want to!" I say but he stays standing staring at me.

" And why not?"

"Jesus christ…."

"C'mon Becs, one reason..and if you don't give me one you have o watch the breakfast club with me this saturday" He smirks.I sigh deeply, I was going to have to tell him at some stage I mean I had to put the guys misery at bay, I couldn't just keep pushing him away and not tell him why.

"I'm…." I stop, I can feel my heart about to beat through my ribs.

"Yessss?" He pushes

"I'm…I have feelings for someone else" I give in and decide not to mention any names to save my own soul from admitting how I really feel to someone else.

"And who is this someone else?"

"Oh my god Jesse!" I say slamming my hands on the arms of my chair.

"C'mon Becs, for all I know you could just be making that up, you've gotta give me a name!"

"Seriously?"

"seriously" he says and I roll my eyes, I knew how stubborn he was so I knew that I was not getting out of this any other way.I sit looking up at him in silence as I try to steady my breathing, the silence is deafening as I try to compose myself.

" Chloe.." I say breaking the silence and his eyes widen.

"Chloe…as In Chloe Beale? as in the redheaded Barden Bella? that Chloe?" he asks quickly and I just nod at him.

"woah" he says and stands up away from my chair.

"Yeah" I say and the room goes back into a silence but it's not uncomfortable, my heart was still racing and I'm sure he could hear it bouncing off my chest but I felt, liberated, finally admitting to someone else that I indeed had feelings for Chloe.

"I need some pizza!" Jesse finally says clapping his hands.

"What?" I say utterly confused.

"C'mon, close the studio, you and I are going for some pizza and we're gonna talk about this"

"Dude no!" I say quickly, retreating at the thought of spilling my guts to Jesse of all saying I had any feelings at was daunting enough.

"Dude yes! C'mon" He says grabbing my bag from under my desk and walking out, I have no choie but to follow him so I quickly sign off air and jog out after him.

"Seriously? this isn't necessary" I say taking my bag from him.

"oh but it is!" He says jogging across the road and once again I have to jog after him.

An hour later I find myself sitting in Jesse's dorm room eating pizza while he presses on and on at me about my feelings for Chloe. Wether I admitted it to him or not, this was something that although terrifying, it was actually bringing me great relief but the barrier inside me knew that Jesse was the only one I was ever going to say of this to.

"Does anyone else know?" he asks shovelling more pizza in to his mouth.

"No..well Stacey but I told her it was just a crush so it's not that big a deal, although I suspect she thinks it's more"

"Is it more?" Jesse look at me and I look down at the can of coke in my hand, nervously twirling it around.

"Beca" He presses and my head shoots up when I realise that I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"huh?"

"Is it more?" He asks again and I can do nothing other than nod slowly at him and avert all eye contact.

"You love her?" He says and my eyes dart back to his in panic, nobody had ever gotten so far as to ask me that and I sure as hell was not going to tell anyone that anytime some, not Stacey, not Jesse and certainly not Chloe.

"I have to go" I stand up quickly and throw my coat on, I felt suddenly very warm.

"No Beca don't go, I didn't mean to upset you" Jesse says standing up with me.

"You didn't..I just…I have to go" I stutter and make my way out of the room as fast as my legs would carry me.I make my way across to my own dorm in now time at all and slam the door dropping onto my bed.

I breathe deeply and rub my hands over my face.I could still feel my heart idea of telling someone, even myself that I was IN love with Chloe Beale was something that I was not ready to do. I had spent the past year following her around like a puppy all the while convincing myself and Stacey that it was nothing but a crush but..

Well I guess I always knew.

I guess I can't really hide these things from myself and as much as I like to deny it, Iam in love with Chloe Beale.


End file.
